powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shouhei Yokkaichi
is of the Ohrangers and the second-in-command to OhRed. He is 27 years old (43 in Gokaiger). Biography Ohranger The second-in-command, Shouhei is chosen from the same division as Goro Hoshino. Cheerful and kind, popular with children but also serious and disciplined in work, being the oldest. Likes pork ramen and makes delicious gyouza dumplings. He is a boxer. Visor shape: ■ Carranger vs. Ohranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai OhGreen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Shouhei fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The OhGreen powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Shouhei and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Shouhei, alongside his team (bar KingRanger), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger OhGreen appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Shouhei joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Martial Artist Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team won the ‘B’ Block of the bracket before returning to Earth. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base OhGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars OhGreen appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Ohranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars OhGreen UAOH Mecha *Gran Taurus *Green Blocker Arsenal *Power Brace *King Smasher **Battle Stick **King Blaster *Square Crushers *Thunderwing *Green Jetter Attacks * : Oh Green's gloves are charged with energy and he delivers a series of rapid punches at the enemy. * : The Square Crushers are charged up and Oh Green slashes his opponent with them. Ranger Key The is Shouhei Yokkaichi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The OhGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as OhGreen. *Among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *When the Gokaigers became the Ohrangers while fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones. The Ohranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet OhGreen was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Shouhei received his key and became OhGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shouhei Yokkaichi is portrayed by . As OhGreen, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Shohei's surname contain's the kanji for "four", which is also present for the Japanese wordings of "quadrilateral" (commonly 四角形, Shikakkei). Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs }} See Also *Rocky DeSantos - Who was Second-in-command of the Zeo Rangers. External links *OhGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *OhGreen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Ohrangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Sentai Axe-users